


Koopa Family Christmas

by itachiloverful



Series: Koopa family memories [1]
Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachiloverful/pseuds/itachiloverful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots revolving around what the Koopa family did for Christmas. Based on an RP between me and my friend. Please tell me what you think</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lemmy's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was in a Christmasy mood, so I wrote this series. Will probably be adding a few more chapters tonight if I try really hard hahaha. I do not own the Mario franchise or any of its characters. Please rate and review.

I've known Rosie for a really really loooong time. We've been bestest of friends forever! She does a lot of sweet things for me around this time of year.

One time she told me: "Lemmy, no one should ever have to spend this time of year alone." Then, I remembered that her mom was buried under that tree! That must have meant that she spends every Christmas time alone!

So, I sat down at the table one morning and made a plan; I was going to spend this Christmas season with Rosie's mom! Later that day, I packed a little sack for my lunch and made a trip to the Mushroom Kingdom.

When I FINALLY made it to the tree at the top of the hill near Peach's castle, I stopped to look around. Wow. I could really see why this was Rosie and her mom's favorite spot; the view from here is sooo pretty!

There was a big lake that stretched all the way towards Larry's castle! Snowflakes were falling all around me and the tree was still covered in green leaves even though it was winter! It was like magic!

Anyways, back to what I was saying! I moved over to the large snow covered tree. That's where I found her gravestone. Wow, it looked super lonely.

After looking at the grave for a while, I sat beside it and began to talk. "I know you don't know me very well Miss Rosie's Mom but I'm really close to your daughter. She and I have been friends ever since I was 18 years old; that's really young in Koopa years! Just saying! But uh, I figured that you would be super lonely around this time since you were dead and everything, so, I decided that I would spend it with you!"

For the next week, I came and spent all day every day with her. I told her stories about the things my siblings and I did, and then stories about me and Rosie. It was really fun. I mean, no one should be alone on Christmas, right?


	2. A Gift to Kamek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamek works all of the time from keeping Bowser from walking into a lava pit to watching his brat kids. Kammy thought it was time to do something nice for the old MagiKoopa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was originally planning on making this a just Koopaling story set but I couldn't help it. Kamek and Kammy are one of my favorite ships in the Mario series and the old grouch needs a good Christmas too!

I woke up with one thought on my mind: the world was coming to an end. Not a sound could be heard, even though it was time for breakfast.

Sitting up to rub the sleep out of my eyes, I reached onto the nightstand for my glasses. After a moment of my hand searching I began to grow frustrated and opened my eyes, only to be shocked by what I saw.

Sitting there, in the home of my glasses, was a new copy of my favorite book. Moving to sit up fully, I found my glasses-which had been behind the book-and lifted said object into my lap.

Opening the covered I let out a pained gasp; glittering crayon was all over the originally blank pages. Flipping quickly through the book, I made sure that no crayon came in contact with the magic essence inside. Noting that other, previously empty spaces had scribbled crayon on them, I began nosing through to attempt to read the scrawled messages.

'Dear Kamek, I know that around this time of year you get super cranky and it's hard for you to stay happy, so here is my gift to you: be happy. Sure life can be hard here around the Darklands,and there are so few of other Magickoopas like me and you, but still. There are people here in the castle who love you. So just try to smile today, okay? Merry Christmas Kamek, love your bestest friend, Kammy'


	3. Maybe it's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and Larry have been..well. Them. They argue, the bicker, they hate. But Ludwig feels guilty for denying his youngest sibling is one wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is actually a Ludwig chapter. Just...don't ask okay, it's titled this because of previous issue between Larry and Ludwig in our RP.

I sat at my piano, holding the thick chain in my claw. Maybe it was time...? Father had the kingdom's greatest magic users search this pendant for any curses and tricky spells but found none.

He would probably think I was trying to suck up to him. Ha! As if I, Ludwig von Koopa, would EVER need to suck up to anyone. The audacity behind that notion! Sigh. Nevertheless, I guess it..I suppose he's ready.

Standing from my piano, I looked at the pendant. It was the last token Larry and I had from our mother. He had wanted it so badly when he discovered its existence, hidden away in my nightstand drawer under my stacks of sheet music and pocket watches.

Of course I had no idea if, under the control of the dark magic, our mother put any hexes or painful curses on said charm. I simply didn't want him to get any unnecessary injuries, unless they were from my hands, of course. So I made it seem like I wanted it and started a fight, causing our father to take it away.

After Larry had sulked off to his room, I followed after our father and spoke to him of this theory. He had it checked out immediately.

That was four months ago, and now, with extensive checking, we found that there was no curse laid upon our late mother's charm.

Exiting my room, I walked down the dimly lit hall and tapped on Larry's door. After receiving no reply, I realized that he was still in the depths of sleep and chose to enter his room. Making my way to his bed I laid the necklace on the nightstand and sat beside the sleeping Koopa, gently running my claws through his hair.

"Merry Christmas, Larry."


	4. Morton's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morton reflects on words from Lemmy and decides maybe someone else needs a good Christmas.

Rubbing my collar nervously, I stood outside of the house, hidden deep in the tropics. To be honest, I didn't know if she even wanted me here.

I met Birdo a few months ago. My airship crash-landed here. She helped me get home. and I..wasn't really the nicest to her. I mean, she even saved me from getting eaten by a giant dinosaur! And I was a jerk.

One day, I heard Ludwig and Yoshi talking about her. Yoshi was telling Ludwig that Birdo was practically disowned by the other Birdos...for some reason. He didn't say why. Then I remembered that Christmas was coming..and Lemmy always says "No one should spend Christmas alone!"

So, I ended up borrowing another airship, grabbing a bunch of snacks for the trip, and flew my way to Yoshi's Island, where Birdo lived. I didn't remember exactly where her house was, but I was pretty sure that I could find it.

And that's how I ended up standing outside of her door. I was scared...very scared. I know she hated that I was spoiled..and hated that I treated her bad and stuff...but she was alone in there. Taking a deep breath, I reached out, knocking on the door.

After a minute or two of waiting, the small, pink haired woman opened the door, rubbing one sleepy eye. "Hello?" she asked yawning.

'She's really pretty...without all that makeup on.." I thought as I thrusted the box of little cakes against her chest. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I shouted, squeezing my eyes shut a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

She stared down at the box before slowly wrapping her arms around it, holding it to her chest. Reaching up to touch my cheek, she smiled as I opened my eyes. "Why don't you come inside and we can eat these together?" she asked.

Maybe she didn't hate me so much after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Morton and Birdo actually met a few months before due to a crash. I may make that a story later I don't know.


End file.
